Maybe it wouldn't hurt to listen
by KNoelB
Summary: Sam has a bad feeling about a hunt, but John isn't listening. Sam goes even after he is told no. Sam must suffer the consequences. Can Dean save him in time? This is a preseason hunt. Sam is 16 and Dean is 20.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Dad, you never listen to me!"

"Sam! This is for your own good. Dean and I will be back in two hours tops. We know where he's buried. It's a simple salt and burn."

Even though John was convinced it would be easy, Sam's gut was telling another story. But John never listened. So Sam was just supposed to stay back, listen, and obey.

John and Dean left after gathering all the necessary supplies. Leaving Sam with nothing to do, but look for their next hunt.

SNSNSNSNSN

Truth is John hated leaving Sam behind. He liked it when his boys were in his sight. You never know what's going to happen in their line of business. But, this hunt was too risky for Sam. The spirit they were hunting only targeted teenage boys. Even if John had brought Sam, there was no way Sam would stay focused.

Sam maybe wasn't the best hunter but he sure did a good job at research. Sam was able to find out just about everything there was to know about their vengeful spirit. Albert Johnson lived with his two sons in an old house ride outside of town. When his boys were 14 and 16 they vanished. Their bodies were never found. Then boys in the town started to disappear. When the police came to Johnson's house, they found his smelly decaying corpse. In the past month four teenage boys had disappeared. The last place they were seen was the old abandoned house at the edge of town.

SNSNSNSNSN

Sam watched as the Impala disappeared into the darkness. He knew is father meant well but something was off about this hunt and he couldn't put his finger on it. Sam made his way to the kitchen table just as a pounding headache began forming. He brushed it off, thinking it was from all the stress. But when his vision began to blur, he wished Dean was there.

Sam's world went dark, but as quickly as it went out of focus it came back to focus, but he wasn't in the hotel anymore. Sam was standing in what looked like an old basement. Then it hit him he was standing the basement of Albert Johnson's house. Sam saw something move and immediately tensed. When he turned he saw Dean tied up to a chair. He ran to Dean and tried to untie him but he slipped right through. Sam was horrified. Did he die and come back to save his brother? Now if he was dead he would be able to communicate with his brother, no this was just a dream, or was it?

Sam screamed at Dean, but Dean just sat there as if nothing was happening. Then Sam saw Johnson's ghost pop up next to Dean, a knife in hand. Sam screamed and tried to stop Johnson but it was worthless. The knife plunged into Dean's heart. All Sam could do was watch. As Dean's eyes glossed over, Sam fell to his knees with tears in his eyes.

Just then Sam's vision came back and he was in the little hotel room again. He instantly burst into tears. Then he realized his dad and brother might be in trouble. Before Sam knew what he was doing, he was out the door and hot wiring an old truck in the hotel parking lot. His checks still wet from the tears he drove like a mad man to the old abandoned house and the edge of town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. This in my first fan fiction. This chapter is a little longer than the first. Beware I like to end chapters with cliffhangers. Sorry. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The crossroad demon wouldn't deal, so I do not own Supernatural. And I am no making any money writing this.**

Chapter 2

Dean and John arrive at the old abandoned house. Albert Johnson is buried in the backyard. Dean has a handful of salt ready and John has the duffel bag with the shovel, lighter fluid, and salt.

"OK, Dean, lets get this done and over with."

"Yes sir."

John and Dean made their way to the backyard, hopping the little chain link fence. Dean instantly felt the temperature drop. His hand tightened on the salt container in his pocket. Dean's eyes scanned the little backyard. Detecting no threat he followed his Dad to the marked grave.

"Damn it!"

"What is it Dad?"

"Forgot the lighter in the car. Do you have yours?"

"Sorry Dad, mine is out of fluid."

"Ok, stay here. I will be right back. Got your salt?"

"Yes sir."

"That's my boy."

Dean watched as John hopped the little fence and disappeared around the corner.

Just as John opened the Impala's truck, a shiver ran down his spine. He turned around to see Johnson. The evil spirit shoved John into the truck and closed it. John was immediately plunged into darkness.

"Dean!"

Dean heard is father's cry and was just about to hop the fence when he felt something hit his head and his world went dark.

SNSNSNSNSN

Sam parked the truck next to the impala. He had his mind set on going straight to the basement, but he heard his father's cry coming from the trunk of the Impala. Sam ran over and opened the truck.

"Sam? What are you doing here? I told you to stay at the hotel."

"A simple thanks would have worked…"

"Don't give me attitude, Boy."

"Sorry Dad. Where's Dean?"  
"In the back yard."

Sam suddenly had a horrible feeling of dread rise through him. He run towards the backyard and easily jumped the little chain link fence. John followed right on his heels. As Sam suspected, the backyard was empty, and the light in the basement was on. Sam ran to the basement door and burst through. Sam stopped dead in his tracks, Dean was tied up in the middle of the musty basement, just like his vision. Knowing what was going to happen, Sam ran to his brother and started untying him. Just then Johnson appeared, knife in hand. Just as the knife came down, Sam throw Dean out of the way.

Dean's eyes widened as he say the knife strike Sam. He was still tied up so he couldn't help his little brother. Johnson pulled the knife out and vanished as salt littered the floor where he had stood. Sam fell to the ground gripping his stomach where the blade had pierced him.

"Sam" Dean grimaced at how strained his voice sounded, but was relived when Sam's head rose and their eyes met. John rushed over to Sam. There was a lot of blood.

"Dad, I'm fine. I'm just glad Dean is okay. That knife was headed straight for his heart. Now let's finish this."

"Sam, I told you to stay at the hotel, why did you come?"

"I told you, something didn't feel right."

Dean had managed to get the rope from his wrists and made his way to Sam, who was still on his knees, doubled over in pain.

"Ok, boys stay here I'm going to finish this spirit once and for all."

As soon as those words left John's mouth, Johnson was there standing behind Dean. Sam screamed for Dean to move, and in turn Dean was showered with salt. But Johnson wasn't falling for that again. He disappeared and reappeared behind Sam. Dean tried to grab his salt but was thrown into the wall. Sam surprised Johnson by getting up and throwing a handful of salt in his face. Johnson disappeared. The three Winchesters exchanged glances and headed for the door. As they left the basement, the temperature dropped again and all Winchesters grabbed their salt. When nothing happened, John turned to his boys, "Go back into that basement and salt the door and window. And Dean?"

"Yes sir?"  
"Keep Sam safe."

"Yes sir!"  
John left his boys and headed towards Johnson's grave. Inside the basement, Dean started salted the door and window, but he ran out of salt before he could finish. "Damn it! Sam do you have anymore salt?"

"Sorry Dean used it all up." Sam grimaced at how weak his voice sounded. Involuntarily he shivered. He didn't think his stab wound was that bad. But truth is he had lost a lot of blood and he was begin to become pale.

Dean studied his little brother. It made him uneasy that he could actually see Sam getting paler. When he saw Sam shiver, his first instinct was to warm him up. But Dean could see his breath and knew Johnson was near. With no way of protecting Sam, all Dean could do was hope that their father would hurry.

SNSNSNSN

John ran outside and to where the duffel bag had fallen. Only to remember that the lighter was still in the Impala. As he rose to hop the fence he heard commotion in the basement. When john arrived, Dean was slumped up against a wall unconscious and Sam was nowhere in sight.

"C'mon Dean. Wake up, Sammy is in trouble!"

Dean stirred and then woke up. "Dad, Where's Sam?"

Before John could answer they heard Sam scream from inside the house.

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the delay. This next chapter has a lot going on. Hopefully its not too confusing.**

Chapter 3

"C'mon Dean. Wake up, Sammy is in trouble!"

Dean stirred and then woke up. "Dad, Where's Sam?"

Before John could answer they heard Sam scream from inside the house.

SNSNSNSNSN

As John and Dean made their way out of the little basement, John questioned Dean about what had happened.

"Well, I couldn't salt all the doors and windows because I ran out of salt. When I saw Sam shiver I knew that Johnson was close. Then I was thrown into a wall and knocked unconscious. Then you came."

"OK, here's the plan. You go get Sam and I will salt and burn the bones."

Dean didn't even reply, he just ran as fast he could to the front door of the old abandoned house. It worried Dean that everything was so quiet.

SNSNSNSNSN

Sam knew that Johnson had him, but his head was pounding and his vision was going fuzzy. The next thing Sam knew he was standing in Johnson's living room staring at himself tied to a chair. Dean was slumped against a wall, unconscious. Sam knew it was a vision but it felt so real. He watched carefully as Johnson's spirit came up to the Sam tied to a chair. Johnson pulled out an old revolver, just as Dean woke up. Sam watched as the fear in him grew. Johnson aimed his gun at the Sam tied to the chair and fired. Sam watched as he died. Tears filled his eyes. Just then he was snapped back into reality. By that time Johnson had brought Sam into the living room and tied him to a chair.

Sam heard the front open, and knew it was Dean. Johnson pulled out a knife and waited for Dean to walk around the corner. Sam screamed for Dean to stay away. This mad Johnson mad and he threw the knife at Sam. The knife hit him in his right shoulder. Sam couldn't stifle his cry of pain. Just then Dean jumped around the corner throwing salt. Johnson disappeared. Dean came to Sam and started to untie his little brother only to be thrown into a wall and plunged yet again into darkness.

Sam knew what would come next, but he had to stop it. Johnson turned to face Sam, and for the first time he spoke.

"I'm getting tired of boys on my property."

"I'm sorry for trespassing, Mr. Johnson. If you let me go I will never come back." Sam's voice sounded weak.

"That's what they all say."

Johnson pulled out an old revolver and Dean stirred. Sam's gaze met Dean's. Dean recognized the fear in his little brother's eyes. And then he saw the gun pointed at his brother. Sam looked back at Johnson with pleading eyes.

SNSNSNSNSN

John had made it to Johnson's grave and was almost to the coffin. He was relived when the coffin finally showed itself. As soon as the shovel struck the coffin John was thrown backwards and plunged into darkness.

SNSNSNSNSN

Johnson's spirit flickered in as quickly as it disappeared.

"Now that you dad has been taken care of, all my attention is back on you." Johnson said as he yet again pointed the revolver at Sam.

"What did you do to my father?" Dean was trying to take the attention away from Sam.

"Shut up boy. You're next." Johnson turned all his attention back to Sam and fired the gun. With all his strength, Sam managed to fall over in his chair.

"SAM!"

There was no reply.

**Please review. I think that one more chapter will rap this story up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 4

Johnson's spirit started to make its way towards Dean, when the spirit burst into flames. Dean was momentarily dazed. Rising slowly Dean made his way to his too still little brother. Dean fell to his knees when he saw the amount of blood surrounding Sam. John entered the room and saw Dean on his knees next to Sam who was still tied to a chair.

"Dean?"

….

"Dean is Sam" John couldn't finish his sentence. As he approached his sons he saw all the blood on the floor. John fell to his knees and immediately searched for Sam's pulse. To his surprise there was a weak one.

"Dean, help me untie him."

Without saying a word Dean went straight to work. Within seconds he had his little brother untied and laying on his back. He watched with sad eyes as Sam's chest barley moved when he breathed.

"Dean, we need to get him to a hospital."

John picked up and cradled Sam's limp body. Sam was ghostly pale and his lips were a deep blue. John was scared for his youngest son's life. He was so cold in his arms.

SNSNSNSN

John and Dean made their way to the impala. Without having to be told, Dean slid into the backseat and waited for his brother to be laid into his arms. Dean stared at his little brother with wide eyes. His dark hair looked darker next to his all too pale skin. Dean brushed Sam's bushy bangs out of the way.

Dean didn't realize that they were at the hospital and was hesitant to give Sam to the doctors. John and Dean watched sadly as the youngest Winchester disappeared behind the doors of the ER.

SNSNSNSNSN

John and Dean had been waiting for three hours. Dean was so tired but he fought it. Every time the doors opened, Dean would look pleadingly for a familiar face. Then that familiar face emerged from the double doors. The man looked like he had just gone a week without sleep.

"John, Dean. I need to talk to you in my office."

Dr. Hansen was an old friend of John's and knew what the Winchesters did for a living.

"How is Sam?" Dean was happy his father asked because at the moment he could not find his own voice.

"He is stable. The bullet missed his heart by mere millimeters. He was very lucky. The two stab wounds did not cause every much damage, just blood loss."

"But?" Dean had found his voice and knew there was something else.

"During the surgery we lost Sam twice. We were able to bring him back, but he slipped into a coma. At this point we don't know when he will wake up. It could be today or it could be months. I'm sorry. We have done all we could. I will have a nurse take you to his room."

Dean fell even more into a haze. He was losing his baby brother and there was nothing he could do about it. When Dean entered Sam's hospital room, he froze. Sam looked so young and fragile. John left to go get some coffee while Dean took the seat right next to Sam. The room was silent except for the constant beeping of the heart monitor, the only proof that Sam was still alive.

SNSNSNSNSN

Dean had not left his brother's bedside in two weeks. John would come and go, but he couldn't bare the sight of his youngest in a hospital bed. Dean had fallen asleep with his head resting on Sam's hand. Sam's hand twitched and Dean's head flew up instantly. Sam's eyes were still closed, and Dean thought that he had just imagined the movement. But then his hand moved again. Dean grabbed his younger brother's hand, and a wave of happiness swept through him when he felt his brother's hand wrap around his own. Dean sat like that for another hour until sleep consumed him again.

Dean woke when John walked in. john noticed immediately that dean was in a better mood.

"What happened while I was gone?"

Dean was going to answer but stopped when his brother's grip tightened.

"Dean?"

"He's coming back Dad. He squeezed my hand and is responding to my touch."

John saw the hope in his eldest son's eyes. And then his eyes landed on Sam's innocent face. He saw Sam's eyelids flicker. John watched his youngest son as did Dean. When Sam stopped moving Dean's head dropped. He just wanted his baby brother to wake up. He wasn't going to lose his brother especially since Sam was only 16. John walked over to the chair on the other side of Sam's bed. Dean rose suddenly and announced he was going to the cafeteria. John stayed at Sam's side and silently willed his youngest son to wake up.

SNSNSNSNSN

Dean walked outside and let silent tears fall. He had thought that Sam would wake up then. After the last tear fell Dean actually went to the cafeteria to eat, he hadn't eaten all day. After Dean had some of the greasiest pizza ever he headed back to Sam's room.

Dean stopped right outside the door. He heard his father's voice he couldn't make out what was being said. Then he heard it, Sam's voice. It was weak, but it was Sam. Dean burst through the door and met the gaze of his baby brother.

**Okay, I lied. There is going to be a 5****th**** chapter. Hope you are enjoying my story. Chapter 5 should be up tomorrow afternoon. Thank you for all the reviews. (Souless666, the visions are useless and Sam should have trained them.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I am apologizing early, I have a horrible time ending stories. So I am sorry if this story has a sucky ending.**

Chapter 5

Dean walked into his baby brother's hospital room and his legs began to buckle. He never thought that he would see those hazel eyes again. Even without Sam speaking, Dean could see the happiness in his brother's eyes.

"Hey, Dean." Sam had that stupid lopsided grin that was reserved just for his big brother.

"Sam." That was all that Dean could say, he was still in shock. His baby brother was awake and talking to him.

SNSNSNSNSN

The doctors held Sam in the hospital for a couple days to observe him. But today he got to leave this hell-hole. Sam had to take it easy for a while. After all he was stabbed twice and shot once.

Sam had' not told Dean or his Dad about the visions he had. He was afraid that they would think he was even more of a freak. He regretted keeping secrets from his family, but this time it was for the best.

Sam insisted on walking to the waiting Impala, but Dean nicely forced him into a wheelchair. As Dean pushed Sam down the long hallway, his eye caught on a hot nurse. In turn Sam was wheeled into a wall.

"Hey watch where you are going, Jerk"

"Bitch."

Dean smiled, Sam was alright and was acting like his old self. The rest of the walk the the Impala was quiet. When they reached the Impala, Sam jumped from the wheelchair while Dean put Sam's duffel bag in the trunk. Sam was safely in the back seat of the Impala when Dean turned around. He had a mini heart attack, until he noticed that Sam was already in the classic car.

The car ride to the shabby motel was quiet. When they entered their room, Dean tried to help Sam but Sam just glared and jerked away from his brother. He was 16 he was a man, he didn't need to be babied.

SNSNSNSNSN

Dinner was the usual greasy take out. Ans Sam decided to turn in early. He had not been asleep for an hour when he was jerked awake by a massive headache. John and Dean were both still up. John was cleaning the weapons and Dean was watching the tiny TV. When Dean Sam jerk awake he went straight to his brother's side. Sam was holding his head in his hands and his eyes were clamped shut.

"Hey, Sam do you need some pain killers?" Dean began to rise before Sam could answer, but stopped when Sam reached up a grabbed his shirt with a death grip. Sam's eyes were on Dean, but he wasn't looking at him.

SNSNSNSN

Sam knew as soon as he woke up that it was another vision. This time he was standing in a nicely decorated house. He heard a scream upstairs and ran up them taking them two at a time. He saw a woman pinned to a wall and he husband was already dead, his throat was slit. The woman screamed again and then an elderly woman flashed in front of the screaming woman and slit her throat too. Then the elderly woman's spirit flickered. Sam was then staring at a very worried face of his brother.

"Sam can you here me?"

"Yeah, Dean I can hear you." Dean could here the pain in his brother's voice.

"What the HELL was that Sam?"  
"A vision." Sam said sheepishly.

"A WHAT?"

"A vision, I had a vision right after you and dad left to hunt Johnson. I saw you die and that is why I came." Sam could not hold back the tears.

Although Dean was confused he just held his sobbing little brother until he fell asleep. Dean slowly laid Sam down on the bed and walked over to his father who was still staring blankly at Sam.

"So, Sammy has visions." Dean said it just to hear it out loud. His father did not respond. Dean did not think anything less of his little brother. This was just one thing that they had to work through as a family.

**The End!**

**I hope you liked it! Please review.**


End file.
